Hunting for Crazy
by The Bellowing Archangwhales
Summary: The boys get a call from Garth, leading them to a peculiar case. Little do they know, that case leads to something much bigger than expected. Late S7 and takes place before Cas woke up. Crazy!Cas and slight Destiel c:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
**So this takes place is s7 when Cas was cray-cray and stuff. Yes, enjoy.**  
**-Cas**

"Yeah alright. We'll head over." Dean hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.  
"Who was that?" Sam asked, taking a swig out of his beer bottle.  
"Garth. Says he's got a case for us. Let's go."  
The two brothers finished packing up their belongings and left the now empty motel room to clamber into the car parked outside. A few hours later, they pulled up to a motel in a town called Youngstone. Dean spotted the rail-thin hunter almost instantly.  
"Garth, talk to me." He called and Garth walked up to him.  
"I dunno exactly what's happening, to be honest. Something here seems to be taking the physically and mentally ill and dumping them in the river. Some live, some don't, but other than some bruising they don't seem to be hurt."  
"Well that seems confusing." Dean groaned as Sam walked up.  
"Any idea what it is?"  
"No clue. Why I called you guys."  
"Alright, how about we go ask around the family members, girlfriends, boyfriends, spouses anything." Sam said. Garth nodded in agreement.  
"We're ready when you are." He gestured to his suit and tie.  
"'We'?" Dean asked skeptically, but Garth was already walking back to his room.  
One quick change and a short drive later, the group of hunters pulled up to the latest victim's brother's driveway. They were about to walk up to the door when Dean noticed a certain grey sock that was accompanying Garth, complete with a baby sock suit and tie.  
"Uh Garth?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you have Mr. Fizzles?"  
"Mr..." Sam started, but stopped when he saw the sock.  
"Excuse me, is Agent Fizzles." Garth replied and strolled up the walk. Dean rubbed his forehead with a groan and followed Garth up the way. Sam rang the doorbell and a scrawny kid opened the door.  
"H-hello?"  
"Hello, friend!" 'Mr. Fizzles' said. The boy looked at the sock in confusion.  
"I'm Agent Fizzles and these are my comrades. Can we come in?"  
"You're Feds?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah we are." Sam interrupted before Mr. Fizzles could continue.  
"Can you help us?"  
"Help you from who?"  
"The monsters. They know where we are. They know who we are. And I'm scared of them. Mr. Fizzles, can you help us?" Sam and Dean both looked at Garth, Sam in a "well can you?" way and Dean in a "you gotta be kidding me" way. 'Mr. Fizzles' nodded.  
"Of course I will. Now what are these monsters?"  
"They're looking for someone. I know they are. And they know he's damaged. That's why they're taking all the damaged people. And once they know it's not the person they have, they dump them in a ditch someplace."  
"Do you know anything about them?" Mr. Fizzles asked. The boy thought for a moment.  
"Ooze." He said.  
"Sorry?" Dean asked, leaning closer to the kid.  
"One of them leaked black ooze. I saw it on my brother when they found him."  
"Leviathans?" Dean asked.  
"Looking for a damaged person? That doesn't seem right."  
Mr. Fizzles shook his head in agreement.  
"Garth. Control your sock." Dean said angrily. Garth turned back to the boy in the doorway who was looking at Mr. Fizzles like he was the world's answer.  
"Mr. Fizzles, what are they? What are Leviathans?" Garth and Mr. Fizzles turned to look at the Winchesters.  
"We will turn to our experts for that." Mr. Fizzles said. Dean rolled his eyes and started explaining. Garth wandered off of the path. He glanced over across the street and saw a man standing silently there.  
"Uh oh Mr. Fizzles. I don't think that's a good guy." Garth whispered. The man flickered and suddenly the words 'Give us your traitor' flashed across his mind.  
"Woah dude!" Garth yelled and the words disappeared, along with the man. Sam and Dean rushed over to him. It took him a minute to realize he had fallen to the ground.  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
"Did you see the monsters?" The boy called from a few feet away.  
"Mr. Fizzles did you see the monsters and their message?"  
"Yes." 'Mr. Fizzles' called out. Dean rolled his eyes. Mr. Fizzles was laying in the mud a few feet away, but that didn't seem to bother either Garth or the kid.  
"He said 'Give us your traitor'." Garth said.  
"The same message." The kid said, his voice trembling. Garth clambered up and swiped Mr. Fizzles from the ground. He swung his sock occupied arm around the boy comfortingly.  
"Give us your traitor?" Sam repeated.  
"The damaged traitor. Are they talking about Cas?" Dean asked in shock.  
"Cas?" Garth asked. "Who's-"  
"Long story." Sam cut him off and turned back to Dean.  
"Should we go back to the hospital and find Cas?"  
Sam started to answer when Dean's phone buzzed off in his pocket. He checked it and his face went pale.  
"Oh god. It's Meg." He answered the phone with a cringe, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes flew open.  
"Oh no, no, NO! That can't- what do you- HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sam heard a buzz from the phone as a reply but Dean looked like he was about to throw the phone.  
"Yeah well FIND HIM. We're gonna drive over, and if he isn't back in your care when we arrive, I will jam my blade so far down your throat that you'll piss it out tomorrow. Understood?" He hung up before she could reply and jammed the phone into his jacket pocket.  
"Sammy, car, NOW."  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
"I'll explain on the way. Hey, hey, hey, no." He put his hand on Garth's chest before the hunter and his sock could enter the car.  
"What?"  
"We need you to stay with the kid and find out as much as you can about this monster. Okay?"  
"Sure." Garth stepped back and put his arm around the boy. They almost looked cute together, like a father with his son, but Dean was too distracted to appreciate it. He climbed in the car and drove off.  
"So what happened?" Sam asked when they were a few miles out.  
"It's Cas."  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that, but what did he do?"  
"He's gone. According to Meg, a doctor reported him 'driving away in an ambulance with another patient yelling about Rorys and bees' to put it in their terms."  
"I have questions about almost all of what you just said, but most important is what other patient?"  
"Dunno. Guess we'll find out."  
They drove the rest of the way without much talking. When they pulled into the hospital, they saw one of the nurses waving them down from the side of the lot.  
"Meg." Dean growled when they saw who she was. They pulled up next to her and rolled down a window.  
"Hope you've got that blade ready."  
"So no word?" Sam asked and Dean rubbed at his eyes. Meg shook her head.  
"They've got a manhunt of sorts out for them, but if I know the other patient, if they don't wanna be found, they won't be found."  
"Other patient?" Dean asked. Meg gave a little sigh.  
"Yeah. Her name was Lily Rose, in for a lot of bad stuff. She's completely bonkers, nobody knows everything that's wrong with her."  
"And now her and Cas and touring the countryside. Awesome." Dean said and let his head hit the headrest on the seat.  
"Look, I gotta get back-"  
"Yeah sure, thanks Meg." Sam said and rolled up the window. Meg turned and headed back towards the hospital.  
"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know. Hope that something good happens?"  
"Come on Dean. We've gotta help Cas out here. He could be in trouble."  
"Could be? Dude, he's roaming the streets with a complete maniac. Of course I want to help him, but how is that gonna happen? What can we do except wait?"  
At that moment, Sam's cell went off. He gave Dean a questioning look and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello? Hello hello? Is anybody- hang on a sec." A girl's voice shot through the phone in a grainy pitch.  
"There!" She said triumphantly as she began to sound like a human being again.  
"Who is this?" Sam asked angrily. He didn't have time for this kind of thing.  
"Well, you're Sam right?"  
"Says who?"  
"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Lily Rose. I can see you guys in your car. Who's sitting next to you? Is that his boyfriend? Is that your boyfriend, Beeboy?" Sam sat straight up in his seat and stared around him.  
"Where are you?" He asked frantically.  
"Who was it?" Dean asked suspiciously but Sam hushed him.  
"I'm not sure. Beeboy SAYS that it's not his boyfriend, but I think it is. Why were you talking to Nurse Masters before? Are you guys cops?"  
"Is Cas with you?"  
"Cas? Wha-" Dean started but Sam shushed him again.  
"Who, Beeboy? His name is Cas? Is your name Cas? Oh it IS Cas. Huh. Never knew that. Oh, that must be the shortened version of your name. That makes sense."  
"Come back to the hospital now!" Sam yelled into the phone.  
"That's a no-can-do. Too many Rorys."  
"What are- never mind. At least send Cas back."  
"I already said, no-can-do. I'm not letting him near the Rorys either."  
"Well then, can we come to you?"  
"That'd be great, except we have no idea where we are."  
"Am I facing you?" Sam climbed out of the car with Dean following him, trying to pick up every word of the conversation.  
"Nope. Turn ninety degrees."  
"Now?" Sam turned again.  
"Other way." Sam rolled his eyes and turned back, now facing a forested area.  
"Yes! We're waving." He squinted into the trees and could just make out two spots of white and tan among the leaves.  
"I see you! Oh my god, I see you. Stay right there, we're coming up."  
"Okay. But I think I hear some- BEEBOY!"  
"LILY!" Sam yelled and took off for the trees, Dean close behind. As they entered the woods, they could hear the shrieks and sounds of an attack more with their own ears than through Sam's phone. They burst into a clearing just long enough to see the tip of the trench coat disappear behind a bush. Sam picked up the phone again.  
"Lily? Lily?!" He heard a crackle and looked down to see the phone laying in a pile of leaves on the ground. He picked it up dejectedly and shoved both phones in his empty pocket.  
"Come on Dean, let's go!" He yelled and the two ran after where the trench coat had been. After a short time, they realized how useless their search was. Dispirited, they both returned to the car.  
"Well at least we know they're still in town."  
"And that they just got attacked." Dean muttered.  
"What are 'Rorys'?" Sam asked thoughtfully, leaning against the car.  
"What are whos?"  
"Rorys. Lily said there were Rorys at the hospital."  
"That could mean anything. I mean, the girl's insane. She could be talking about fruit bats for all we know."  
"I dunno. She seemed convinced."  
"Of course she's convinced. It's her own brain that's gone haywire. What we've gotta focus on now is finding her and Cas. It sounded pretty gruesome."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But how DO we find them? Seems pretty clear that they're in control about who sees them."  
"But not if one of them's injured. They couldn't have gone far. We should get back out there, start searching again."  
"Why, Dean? The thing that attacked them could still be out there and we don't even know what it is. Come on, let's just get a motel room and call Garth, see if he's got anything."  
Dean grudgingly agreed and the two got in the car and drove away to yet another crappy motel room. When they walked through the door, Dean collapsed on the bed and started snoring. Sam gave a little smile and sat down on a chair. He was feeling pretty wiped himself, but he knew he had to stay awake if Garth called with any information. A few hours of nothing passed and he could feel himself slowly nodding off when Dean's phone went off on the table next to him. Sam shot his head up and grabbed the phone.  
"Garth!" He half yelled into the thing.  
"Uh, no. I guess you're expecting a call?"  
"Meg. Yeah, sorry."  
"Want me to call back, or-"  
"No, no it's fine. What did you need?"  
"We just got a report that the ambulance Cas and Lily drove away in was found outside of the woods covered in black ooze and blood."  
"Black ooze? Oh n- alright. Thanks Meg."  
"That's not all."  
"What else?"  
"They found a blue, misty kind of substance hovering around the ceiling. Sound familiar to you?"  
"Uh, no actually."  
"Me neither. Well, keep me posted."  
"Yeah. Thanks Meg." Sam hung up and sat back in his chair. He could still hear Dean snoring, but now he was getting restless. He HAD to do something. After a few more painful minutes, he couldn't wait any more. He scrawled out a note for Dean and left the room. Leaving the car in the lot, he practically ran back to the woods, this time to the place where they found the ambulance. There was still a swarm of people around it, Meg not included. Sam showed his badge to the cop by the police line and he let him through. One of the park rangers walked up to explain what they found but he waved him off and went right to the back of the truck. Sure enough, the entire back was a bloody, leviathan-ooze covered mess. He leaned forwards and scanned the top of the vehicle, but he didn't see any sort of mist. He pulled his head out disappointed when he heard a crack and a gasp, followed by a little groan coming from the woods. Sam looked around him. All of the officers still there were otherwise occupied. He turned to face the woods and crept forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily? Cas?" He whispered into the bushes. There was a slight ruffling and Cas poked his head out of the shrubs.  
"Cas! Oh my god!" Sam ducked into the bush and found Cas sitting with Lily on his lap, looking bloody and mangled.  
"What happened to her?" Sam gasped. Cas gave Sam a helpless sort of look. "Well is she still breathing normally?" Cas was still shaking his head in silence. "Cas! Focus! We've gotta get her back to the hospital!"  
"No! No, we can't go back there. She said that the Rorys were trying to find me! I don't want the Rorys to find me!"  
"Cas, do you even know what Rorys are?"  
This seemed to stump him for a bit.  
"Exactly! Come on, we've got to get her medical attention!"  
"No!" Cas hugged Lily close to his chest, eyes wide in fear. "Don't take her there, please! Please Sam!" Cas started to cry and Sam suddenly felt like he had just stepped on a kitten. Why did Cas have to be so damn adorable?  
"Okay, okay we won't take her to the hospital." Cas looked up and wiped tears from his eyes.  
"You promise?"  
"Yeah I promise. But we do have to take care of her. If we can get her back to where I'm staying, we might be able to help her."  
"But how will we do that?" Cas asked. Sam looked at him with a fatherly kind of feeling. Cas looked like a little kid clutching a ripped teddy bear, looking to his dad to fix it.  
"I'll find a car. You stay here." Cas nodded and Sam climbed out of the bush.  
"Okay everyone, I'm going to need the area cleared!" He called out. "Hey you!" He pointed to the ranger, who doubled back.  
"Yes Agent?" He asked, standing positively straight.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ranger Carver, sir."  
"Yes Ranger Carver. Do you have a vehicle I could borrow?"  
"Yes sir. You can use my ranger jeep. The compound is right down the way, I can walk back."  
"Thank you Ranger."  
Ranger Carver saluted and walked down the road. Sam clambered into the jeep parked a few feet away and drove up to the bush.  
"Cas!" He called. Cas popped his head up again. Sam beckoned for him and he stood up fully, Lily draped in his arms. He made his way awkwardly into the back of the jeep with Lily and Sam drove back to the motel. He parked the jeep around the block and took a back door into the motel lobby, making his way over to their room. He walked in to find Dean pacing. He stopped and was about to freak out at Sam before he saw Cas with Lily standing in the doorway.  
"C-Cas?" He stammered. Cas looked around at the room before fixing his eyes back on Dean.  
"But-how-we've gotta call Meg!" He started towards the phone but Sam jumped out and stopped him.  
"They aren't gonna go back to the hospital. Not yet at least."  
"Why not? Even if they weren't supposed to be there anyways, look at the girl! She's bleeding out on the carpet!"  
"Yeah, but he made me promise I wouldn't."  
"Are you serious?"  
"You go up to him and say you're gonna take them to the hospital. Do it. See what happens."  
"Fine. Pansy."  
Dean walked over to Cas and stood right in front of him.  
"We're gonna take you back to that hospital. No argument, no questioning, no nothing. Get in the car, we're going now." Dean looked over at Sam with a 'seriously' face and looked back at Cas. That was a mistake.  
Cas looked like Dean just shot him, silently sobbing, crumpled shoulders, quivering lip. He looked like, well like a kitten.  
An absolutely adorable kitten that just got kicked in the side. Dean broke after about three seconds.  
"Alright! Alright! No hospital. Just put the girl on the bed over there. We'll see what we can do for her." Cas carried Lily over to the bed and laid her down gently. Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket and he tugged it out.  
"Garth! Please tell me you have something."  
"Well I've got something. Not sure what it is though."  
"Anything will do right about now."  
"Alright then. You asked for it. So Mark and I-"  
"Mark?"  
"Yeah the kid. Mark. Anyways, Mark and I were looking up things and stuff and we found something a little suspicious. According to this, the thing is a Karlio."  
"What the hell's a Karlio?"  
"That's what we thought. Apparently, none have ever stepped foot on planet earth in myth or history."  
"So how does anyone know anything about it?"  
"That's also what we thought. But note that I said planet earth. Apparently, Karlios ruled along with Custos."  
"And who's Custos?"  
"She's one of the gatekeepers to Purgatory."  
"So you're saying that this monster that's out to get Cas is buds with one the gatekeepers?"  
"Not exactly. According to some choice individual's claims, Custos kicked a crap-ton of them out because of their workings with one of the oldest monster groups there."  
"Please say that they're not-"  
"Leviathans."  
"Dammit. So what we've got is a monster that's doing Dick Roman's handiwork. Fantastic. Thanks anyways Garth."  
"No problamo my good friend."  
Garth hung up and Sam groaned.  
"Well that sounded great." Dean said from the bed.  
"Yeah. Looks like we're dealing with more leviathans here."  
"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically and grabbed a beer bottle. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet bouncing when they hit the mattress. He looked like an adorable little kid who'd done something wrong.  
"Hey Cassie." Sam said soothingly, walking over to where he sat. Cas looked up at him.  
"Will she be okay?" Cas asked, his voice trembling.  
"I don't know. Cas, do you still have any angel mojo? Maybe you could heal her." Cas looked at Sam with pure confusion for a few seconds before finally understanding what he meant.  
"You want me to heal her?" He asked, looking over at the bloody mess that was Lily. "Is that okay?"  
"Of course it's okay. It'll work faster than anything we could do."  
"Okay." Cas stood up slowly and walked around to where Lily's head was. He squeezed his eyes closed and touched his finger to her forehead. She let out a loud scream and shot up in bed. Cas jumped back, clutching his hand in horror. She sat panting in the bed, all traces of blood gone. Cas was still hovering in the corner, holding his hand like it had just started a nuclear war.  
"You okay Lily?" Sam asked. She looked around her and wrinkled her nose before nodding.  
"See Cas? She's fine." Cas still looked like he had blown something up. It took about ten minutes to coax him out of the corner, in which time Lily had showered and come back out wearing one of Sam's plaid shirts over her hospital-issued clothing. The shirt went almost to her knees, but she didn't seem to care. Sam tried to explain to Cas that Lily was perfectly alright and that he did good, but Cas didn't seem to hear it, so he gave up and went to his computer to look up more about Karlios. After a few web pages of nothing later, he heard the door open and shut again. He looked up, expecting to see Dean with a stack of pies ranting about the lack of onions in burgers, but instead saw Lily.  
"But-how did-when did you leave?" He stammered. Lily just shrugged.  
"Where's Cas?" Sam pointed to a separate part of the room that branched off of the main one, containing another bed. She took off her-erDean's-coat and tossed it by one of the main beds.  
"You went on a shopping trip?" Sam asked, gesturing to her new jeans and well-fitting plaid shirt that still had her hospital one under it.  
"You could say that I guess."  
She walked into the other room to see Cas sitting cross-legged on the bed, playing with part of his trench coat.  
"Oh Beeboy! Look what I found!" She said excitedly, pulling out a plastic bag. Cas practically absorbed excitement from the air around him and jumped to his knees, clapping excitedly. Lily reached into the bag and pulled out a bee pillow pet. Sam walked up and leaned against the door frame. He smiled when Cas gave a squeal of delight and squeezed the bee close to his chest.  
"So, what are you gonna call it?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his beer bottle. Cas made a cute little squinty face.  
"Buzzy." He said finally. Sam grinned even wider.  
"Welcome to Team Free Will, Buzzy." He raised his bottle to the bee and drank in his honor. Lily seemed a little confused, but thankfully she dropped it.  
The next couple of days where mainly uneventful, except for a few ignored calls from Meg, Lily accidentally setting her shirt on fire and an issue with Lily and Cas finding Tumblr.  
"But what's a Mishapocalypse?" Cas exclaimed, a disturbed look on his face.  
"Les Mishables. What?" Lily asked, trying desperately to keep a straight face and not succeeding. Cas squeezed Buzzy closer to his chest and covered his eyes.  
"Don't look at the Misha, Buzzy." He whispered.  
The stark differences between Lily and Cas became more clear the longer they stayed as well. Cas and Buzzy wore flower crowns and sang for the sake of singing, whereas Lily helped the boys with their research and played Call of Duty and Five Nights at Freddy's on her phone. She was also exceedingly restless. Sam found something that appeared to be a demon terrorizing a small town. Sam took Lily with him at Dean and Lily's request and left Dean and Cas alone at the motel room. This wasn't a problem for most of the hunt. It was a pretty simple find, trap and kill kid of hunt that Lily proved to be fairly good at.  
The two both stood outside of a Devil's Trap, a demon chained to a chair in the center. Sam opened a dusty old book and Lily struck a match. Just before Sam could start chanting, his phone went off. The demon and Lily both looked at him.  
"You need to take that?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Can I? It's Dean."  
"Whatevs." The demon said lazily. Sam handed Lily the book and hurried into a corner of the room.  
"Dean, this had better-"  
"Cas is making weird noises and I have no idea what I'm doing."  
"What weird noises?" Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair. He glanced back at the Devil's Trap and saw Lily and the demon playing chopsticks.  
"HIC!"  
"Dean, those are hiccups."  
"Yeah, but they won't stop!"  
"Just figure it out. Use google." He hung up before Dean could respond and headed back over to the Devil's Trap.  
"Did you enjoy the rest of your life?" He asked, taking the book back from Lily.  
"Meh. She was a worthy opponent." The demon gestured to Lily who snorted in response.  
"I beat you every time."  
"Shut up and see you in Hell."  
"We'll continue the game then." Lily gave a little curtsy and lit the match again. Sam said the ritual and Lily dropped the match on the demon. He exploded in a burst of ash and sparks.  
"As demons go, he wasn't half bad." Lily said, packing away their stuff. She caught a glimpse of Sam's face to her and started laughing. Soon Sam started laughing too.

"Dean, I -HIC- can't stop -HIC- it's hurting my -HIC- sides!"  
"Yeah, well Sam wasn't very helpful, so it's just you, me and google."  
"Make it -HIC- stop!"  
"I'm trying Cas! Goddamn internet's down. How does Sam get wifi everywhere he goes?"  
"De-HIC-an!"  
"Okay, we'll just have to improvise." Cas gave a questioning hiccup in response. Dean turned and searched through one of his drawers.  
"Okay. Garth style. Let's do this. Oh Cassie?"  
"Yes -HIC- Dean?"  
"Can I see Buzzy for a bit?" Cas hiccupped again and looked from Dean to Buzzy before tentatively holding it out. Dean took it and wrapped one of Sam's FBI ties around his head.  
"Hello there, lads and lassies!" He yelled with his best pirate impression. It was a bit rusty, but not too terrible. Cas just stared at him for a few seconds, seconds spent desperately hoping that this would work. And it did.  
Cas started clapping and hiccupping and giggling. Thank God.  
"Are all the little lads ready to meet me hearty crew?"  
"HIC- yay!" Dean pulled out Buzzy from behind him.  
"Ye here be Buzzbeard, feared warrior of the seven seas!" Cas clapped and hiccuped more.  
For a solid half hour, Dean did his best to be a pirate with 'Buzzbeard', but to no avail. By the end of it, Cas was still hiccuping, although he appeared to be having the time of his life.  
"More! HIC- more!" Cas chirped and pulled on the tie around Dean's head. He fell forwards, barely catching himself before crashing on top of Cas. The door opening and the sound of "Oh God!" from Sam made Dean whip his head around.  
"If this is what's been happening, I don't blame the other rooms for complaining."  
"Lily! This isn't-"  
"If you were trying to scare the hiccups out, Sam won't have any now."  
"I fell!"  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Dean."  
"Well it's not like you two helped."  
"HIC!"  
"We were in the middle of exorcising a demon!"  
"HIC!"  
"We had to play a game with him while Sam answered you!"  
"HIC!"  
"SHUT IT!" Lily screamed and Cas shrieked, covering his face.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled. Lily gave him a glare.  
"You're welcome jackass. I'm going to find Sam. Try not to screw up anything else." She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"What a little- Nevermind. You okay Cas?" He noticed a peculiar silence. "Cas?"  
"Dean! My hiccups are gone!"  
"What?"  
"Lily must have scared them away!" He looked at Dean with kitten eyes and an adorable smile.  
But his face fell a bit when the turned his gaze to the door that Lily had just slammed shut.  
"Where did Lily go?" He asked, his. voice so innocent sounding.  
"She seems to be a bit, um, upset."  
"Oh." Cas didn't like Lily being upset. When he first met her back at the hospital, she has seemed a lot more upbeat than the rest of the patients. She had been his only friend, the only person who cared about his well-being at the hospital. He didn't want to see her upset, or angry, or sad, especially not at Dean. He could even remember how the two of them met.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was sitting by himself at a stark white table surrounded by squeaky-clean gray chairs. He simply sat and stared at the table, lost in thoughts and the loud noises of his head. He only looked up when he felt a thud on the table.  
"You seem like a Skittles kind of guy. Grabbed it by mistake." A teenage girl plopped down in the seat across from him and pulled out her own candy bar. She unwrapped it and took a bite, all the while watching Castiel. He hadn't taken the bright red wrapper, only stared at it.  
"It's not gonna do tricks or anything. You eat it." She gestured to it and took another bite of hers. He took it and opened it hesitantly. She watched him as he took out a single Skittle and poked it into his mouth. He savored the fruity taste of it, a stark contrast to the hospital's food, which tasted like cardboard and glue to the angel.  
"So, what's your name?" The girl asked casually, taking another bite out of her candy bar.  
"Castiel." He said softly. She nodded and took another bite, finishing her bar.  
"Cute name." And with that, she stood up and walked away. Cas watched her leave with confusion. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so. Why did she leave then? He shrugged it off as him being awkward, like Dean had always told him.  
So he was surprised when she came and sat next to him again a couple of days later.  
"Hello." He said, as polite as possible with something singing about banjos in his head.  
"Heyo." She replied and pulled a different candy bar out. He eyed it, wondering if she had any more of those delicious Skittles. She saw him gazing at it fondly and held it out across the table.  
"You want it?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Cas's face turned a light pink. Had he been that obvious?  
"Uh, no-I just-um-"  
"It's cool if you do. I mean the food they're feeding you's gotta be disgusting. Have it." She shook it a bit.  
"No, it's fine. The food's alright, really." Cas stuttered. The girl gave him a suspicious look and bounced away from the table. Cas watched her go in dismay. She'd given him another chance and he blew it. Would those banjos shut up?!  
As he returned to staring at the wall and apparently enjoying a good swig of banjo music, whatever that even meant, his thoughts drifted back to the girl. He didn't even know her name. Was he just destined to never be cared for? Everyone he knew was either dead or had given up on him. Even the Winchesters. They hadn't said it, but it was obvious in their eyes. They didn't believe in him anymore. Nobody did. Not even this mental hospital patient. How could he not be trusted by a mental hospital patient? Come on!  
"Oi! Earth to Cute Name." Cas shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up to see that the girl was back, now holding a bag of Skittles.  
"You, my friend, are an easy man to read." She said with a grin. "And a horrible liar. You're Castiel Winchester, right?" She pulled out a clipboard from Dad knows where and pointed at a name on it.  
Cas had no clue. Was that what Sam and Dean put him as? But how many Castiels could there be here?  
"Yes. That's me."  
"Well, according to this, your meals are 'hospital-mandated nutritious sustenance', meaning that they're total crap."  
"Where did you get that from?"  
"Nabbed it from one of the nurses. It's fine, I'll just stick it on a counter and somebody'll find it. It's not like anyone here will understand what it says." She rested her elbows on the table and watched Cas.  
"You seem too smart and too goody-goody to be like the rest of these guys."  
"Well, the voices won't stop speaking of banjos."  
"Ah, you've got the voices. Don't worry, so do I. But mine can predict the future, not yell about banjos." She leaned back in the chair and kicked her feet up on the counter top. "Name's Lily, by the way. Lily Rose."  
"It's an honor to meet you." Cas said politely.  
"I think we're gonna be good friends, you and I." Lily said and grinned at him. Cas allowed himself to smile back. For the next couple of days, Lily brought Cas Skittles from wherever she was getting them from. They slowly started conversations after a few days. Each day Cas could feel his sanity draining slowly from his body. He was terrified. He didn't want to think about what would happen when it was all gone.  
The majority of the conversations were either warnings from Lily about the Rorys or stories that Cas could remember about his life turned to fiction.  
Lily acted like she believed they were fiction, but Cas had doubts that she did. But she was a pretty good actor at least.  
One day however, she didn't show up to the table they had always met at. Cas sat and waited for what could have been hours, but she never came. His only company was some faceless voice talking about how delicious worms could be.  
The next day was no different. Sit, wait, worms. Neither was the next. Or the next. Or the next. Just sit, wait, worms, for what seemed like ages. Eventually Cas gave up on the waiting and assumed the worst. His only company was the worms again. Fantastic.  
"Psst." The voices were whispering in his ear now.  
"I like bees, okay?" Cas muttered in reply.  
"Yeah, that's nice and all, but we should really be going now."  
"But I really like bees."  
"Cute name!"  
"Bees!"  
He felt a shove on the shoulder and looked over in shock.  
"Lily?" He gasped, shaking his head to be sure of her existence.  
"Uh yeah genius! Come on, we've gotta go now!"  
"Go? Go where?"  
"Away. I've watched you wait. Sorry I couldn't go over, the Rorys were watching me. I think they're gonna try to get to you next, so we've gotta go NOW!" She tugged on his arm and he stood awkwardly. He now say that she was wearing a doctor's coat over her hospital uniform and had glasses with missing lenses on. She was also holding a bundle of a recognizable shade of tan. She caught his gaze and grinned again, holding it out to him.  
"The record said it was yours." Cas took it and hugged it close to his chest.  
"Okay, now we've really gotta go. Follow me." She made her way sneakily trough the halls, weaving expertly around the doctors so that no one saw her face.  
"I've studied them." She muttered. "I know their patterns."  
They had made it almost all the way to the ambulance bay when a doctor shouted out.  
"Hey! You two can't be back here!" He yelled.  
"Run! And yell something that sounds insane!"  
"What?"  
"Just do it! Bees!"  
"Okay. BEES BEES BEES!"  
"You're all Rorys and you're gonna kill somebody!" Lily screamed.  
"BEES!" Cas yelled one last time before they both ducked out of a door and ran into the ambulance bay.  
Most of what happened next was kind of fuzzy in Cas's memory. He heard a scream from Lily, but she didn't stop running, so neither did he. Just as he clambered into the door something with an electrical shock hit his side and he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, Cassie? You alive in there?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked back up.  
"Of course Dean." He said, as though trying to explain what two plus two was.  
"You wanna help me find Lily and Sam or what?"  
"I would love to help you Dean."  
"Um, Cas? Are you okay?"  
"Yes Dean."  
"You're acting a bit- Nevermind. Come on, let's go find Sam and Lily."  
Cas followed Dean out of the room like an obedient puppy. Just before leaving, Dean pulled the tie off of his head and tossed it on the bed.  
It didn't take very long to find Sam and Lily. They were simply sitting on the curb outside of a local supermarket, Sam drinking a beer and Lily eating a chocolate bar. Dean put his hand out and stopped Cas, ducking behind a post. The two were laughing. Actually, genuinely laughing. Dean knew that as soon as he showed up, Lily would get all obnoxious and Sam would get all serious, so he led Cas away gently, giving them their moment of happiness. God knows they didn't have very many of them.  
A little while later the two returned. As soon as they entered Dean knew something was wrong.  
"What's happening?" He asked in confusion. Lily had a vague sort of look on her face.  
"The voices said you have to go back."  
"What does-" Dean started, but Sam held out a hand to interrupt him.  
"The voices said you still have work to do. You have to go back to the hospital."  
"Go back? But what about the Rorys?" Cas asked from the bed, a looking afraid.  
"They are why you must go back. You have to kill Rory."  
"Who is Rory?" Sam asked gently. Lily turned back and looked at him.  
"Dick Roman, of course." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.  
"Don't worry about it though."  
"Don't worry about what?" Dean asked, standing from his chair.  
"This. It's all okay. We'll all be okay."  
With that she held out her hand and snapped her fingers. And then there was darkness.

* * *

"It's Meg." Sam said, pulling out his phone.  
"Meg, talk to me." There was a crackle in reply and Sam's eyes widened.  
"Alright, thanks. Dean, we've gotta go."  
"Go where? What was that? What's happened?"  
"Meg said Cas is awake."  
The two brothers hurried out of the motel room. Sam suddenly realized that he didn't remember checking in here. Dean must have done it.  
As they climbed into a car parked outside, he noticed a ranger jeep parked on the side. A park ranger climbed in and waved at him and he pulled out and drove away. Ranger Carver was his name. How did he know that?  
As they drove out of the little town and set off to the hospital a few miles away, the one thing that Sam's eyes lingered longest on was a young girl leaning against a lamppost. He felt like he had seen her before, but that was impossible. He could see her unwrapping a chocolate bar before she walked into the store behind her and the car moved on, along with Sam's thoughts. But he still had a feeling that he had seen her before.


End file.
